digimon_duelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dueling Bonds Episode 12
"Power Of Unite" is the 12th episode of the series and 50th overall. Featured Duel: Davis Motomiya vs. Ross Turn 6: Davis He then Sets a card. Turn 7: Ross Ross draws. He then activates "Angel's Light" to gain 1000 Life Points (Ross 950 > 1950). He then Normal Summons "Chain Magician" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. "Shadow Dark Ninja" attacks "Flamedramon", but Davis activates his face-down "Heart's Desire" to pay 800 Life Points (Davis 2200 > 1400), negate his monster's destruction by battle and reduce the Battle Damage to 0. He then Sets a card. Turn 8: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Raidramon" (1100/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates "The Crest of Friendship" to target "Flamedramon" and increase the ATK of all monsters he controls by its ATK ("Flamedramon": 1500 > 3000/1000; "Raidramon": 1100 > 2600/1400). He then activates "Drain Darkness" to negate the effects of "Shadow Dark Ninja". "Flamedramon" attacks "Shadow Dark Ninja". The effect of "Flamedramon" activates ("Flamedramon": 3000 > 3700/1000). "Flamedramon" then destroys "Shadow Dark Ninja" (Ross 1950 > 150). "Raidramon" attacks "Chain Magician", but Ross activates his face-down "Chain Shield" to negate his monster's destruction by battle and reduce the Battle Damage to 0. He then Sets a card. Turn 9: Ross Ross draws. He then Normal Summons "Light Life Source" (200/1000) in Defense Position. He then activates its effect to increase his Life Points by 200 (Ross 250 > 450). He then activates the effect of "Chain Magician" to change its Attribute to LIGHT. He then unites "Chain Magician" and "Light Life Source" to Unite Summon "Infinity Knight" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Infinity Knight" attacks and destroys "Raidramon", but Davis activates his face-down "Miracle Wave" to halve the Battle Damage (Davis 1200 > 700). He then Sets a card. Turn 10: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "DemiVeemon" (300/200) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to Tribute itself and Special Summon "Magnamon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Magnamon" activates ("Magnamon": 2500 > 3000/2000). "Magnamon" attacks "Infinity Knight", but Ross activates the effect of "Infinity Knight" to detach an Overlay Unit and negate the attack. She then switches "Raidramon" to Defense Position. Turn 11: Ross Ross draws. He then Normal Summons "White Knight" (1400/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to Special Summon "Bright Knight" (1400/1000) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Chain Magician" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. He then Special Summons "Rocket Fist" (0/0) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then activates "Split Summon" to Tribute all of his monsters except for "Infinity Knight" and Special Summon "Star Man of Space" (2500/2000) and "Star Man of Time" (2500/2000) from his Deck in Attack Position. "Star Man of Space" attacks and destroys "Flamedramon". "Infinity Knight" attacks "Magnamon". Due to the effect of "Infinity Knight", it can't be destroyed by battle with non Unite monsters, so only "Magnamon" is destroyed. "Star Man of Time" attacks Davis directly (Davis 700 > 0).